Commoragh Quest Statistics
Commoragh Quest is a story about Brother Montus and his struggle to survive and save those dear to him in the Dark City. Brother Montus *Status: Healthy *Health: 100/100 *Experience: 5 *Fate Points: 0 *Corruption: 3 *Insanity: 7 Characteristics *Weapon Skill 45 *Marksmanship 44 *Body: 52 *Agility 48 *Perception: 40 *Intelligence: 41 *Willpower: 42 *Charisma: 41 Skills & Traits: *Resistance(Pain)WP +20 *Language(Dark Eldar - Good) *DiplomacyCH +5 *NavigationIN +2 *StealthAG +1 *AwarenessPE +2 *AcrobaticsAG +1 *Unarmed WarriorBD +1 *Tech-UseINT +2 *Driver PE +5 *Catfall (can fall up to Agility metres and suffer no damage) *Dynamic Marksman(no penalties for shooting on the move) *Careful (+10 to tests for detecting traps) *Detective (+30 to tests for examining dead bodies) *Ace-pilot (+20 to fighting and piloting air-craft and anti-grav vehicles) *Denizen of the Dark City (may reroll fail navigation tests in Commoragh) *Sleeping Death(activate bomb between the hearts, tied to Judith and Xynthia) *Big Brother(+10 to ALL tests while trying to protect Judith from immediate danger) *Daemonic Familiar(Ghaz the Eyekilla is warp spawn born from your thoughts) *Berzerker(Once you are below 50% HP, you gain +10 to Body, Agility and Willpower based tests, but you get -15 Perception, Charisma and Intelligence tests) Inventory: Inventory is modified by players, not GM, so during the mission you have only that stuff which you took yourselves. Please note, that Montus can carry only two weapons with himself(or 2 pistols/similar sized weapons instead of single proper weapon). With Montus: *Dark Kin Translator(not plugged in) *A Power Garrote *Power Scimitar *Chainsword *Drum Magazine Bolter(4 Magazines) *Heat-seeking monocle *Montus' Power Armour(100%, friendly Machine Spirit) *Drop Trooper Badge *Soulstone I (Heidra) *Soulstone II (Macharius) *Soulstone III (Empty) *Pvt. H. Arambe - Jokaero In the cell: *Kroot Rifle *Splinter Rifle *Knife x 2 *Syringedrug *Half of Inquisitorial Rosette *Soulstone Cane(broken Soulstone) *Hellglaive *Dark Eldar Prisoner, Recruit/Underling Dying Sun Kabal, Disarmed and Crippled Montus' Allies Team A (assault) *Ashton Grey(Sergeant, bolt-pistol + mono-sword) *3 Kroot mercenaries(gun-axes) *4 Elysian stormtroopers(jumpacks, lasguns) *Tarellian merc(repeater gun) *3 Tau fire warriors(splinter rifles) *2 Squat fire support team(shoddy melta guns) Team S(support) *5 Specialists(Auspex, Radio, Demolition, Medic, Techpriest) *2 Kroot scouts(knives, silent power-crossbows) Writefaggotry: In time, all must sacrifice something. Once, I sacrificed everything; Gave myself to the altar of mankind in spirit and body. Reborn, I had lost all that I wished to protect; friends, family, hopes and dreams. In return, I gained duty, strength and a name. Against the galaxy's horrors I battled in the name of Humanity beside my brothers, keenly aware that I'd already sacrificed what I now battled for. Many fell, returning their gifts to the altar of humanity, but not their names. Their names were placed upon the altar of the glorious dead. Then came my own turn, but fate was not so kind. Trapped, helpless, but alive, I was recovered by those that had attacked my brothers in misguided zeal. Doubted, my soul burned as they attempted to break my spirit. I refused to yield, my spirit burned defiantly at their assaults. They tired, honeyed words and tests replacing the lash. They offered her as sacrifice, the one that did not doubt my faith, Judith. She would become my duty. It was not long before I once again fell helpless to the universe's cruelty, forced to watch as a faithful soul attempted to sacrifice itself valiantly and was denied. Instead, it found an end unimaginable. Rage filled my body and mind as my strength failed, my spirit unable to force my body to action. I watched, for I could do nothing else. I roared, but could not whimper. It was the pain, the gloat of the foe in his victory, his blade taking my arm. Screams, alien and strange, but I understood through the blood haze as my body and spirit united for vengeance; The screams were filled with terror, for a death angel's gaze was fixed upon his mortal frame. But as the haze faded, the others had absconded with Judith. Reclaiming the faithful soul, I set about to recover her or sacrifice all in trying. All was offered, all was rejected. The witch did not seek to destroy, but corrupt me in the darkness that hides her xeno kind from the Emperor's light. I learned their ways, sacrificing part of my spirit and soul. I cut down foes, reaping souls to further my goals. I wear the faith of a fallen brother mixed with shards of my own as I seek to liberate my duty from the clutches of xenos scum, my strength outmatched. The light of the Emperor does not shine in this darkness that conceals Commoragh, nor the son of Corax that waits within, a ghost. How fitting. I can bring no light to this darkness where the xenos scum hides, I hold no torch. Son of Corax. Ghost of Retribution. Angel of Death. In the light I found strength with my brothers. In the darkness, I am alone with the brothers of my foes. They hide in the darkness because they fear the light, my brothers as they dispense death and add their name to the Altar of the Glorious Dead. In the darkness, my name will not be given to the altar of the glorious dead. Even as my name lingers upon my lips and fills my mind, I realize the truth. I've sacrificed my name but retained my strength and duty. Given part of my spirit and soul for understanding. Those that hide in the dark fear the light. A son of Corax does not fear the darkness, he becomes one with it. It becomes his shield as he strikes as enemies, his strength as their fear grows. My name is not lost in the darkness, for I discarded it in the light. I am a ghost, the spirit of a raven. I can not bring the light to the darkness, for I have no name. The xenos hide in this darkness, but soon they shall prefer the light.